


Atmosphere

by CuriousxCrowley



Series: Explorations [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a girlfriend and Dean gets a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Sam/OFC

Sam got his first girlfriend in Papillion Nebraska in June of ’97. They hadn’t actually planned on enrolling him in the local school when they’d arrived, there was only two weeks left of class before it let out for the summer. But Sam had insisted and even though Dean didn’t get it (he’d dropped out the previous fall) he shrugged and enrolled his little brother. Apparently two weeks had been all Sam needed to catch the eye of Nicole Wruck.

She was a five foot nothing ball of feisty sarcasm with blond hair that brushed the tops of her shorts when she let it down. Dean thought he’d like her after their first meeting in the motel parking lot. He’d pulled in and found them coasting in circles on some 1970s throwback bike, Nicole sitting on the handle bars while Sam maneuvered. They were shrieking with laughter whenever Sam got too close to the dumpster or a parked car. Anyone who could make Sam happy like that was alright in Dean’s book.

The problem came a week after school let out. Dean had gotten back from his crap job at the minimart to find the room empty. He wasn’t worried, it was still plenty light out and it wasn’t like Sam actually had a curfew. His trust in his brother had been founded as he showed up an hour later smelling like sunshine and freshly cut grass.

“I mowed the Wruck’s yard,” Sam had offered as an explanation, “Her dad gave me twenty bucks for it.”

Dinner was mac and cheese seasoned with garlic salt and onion powder, Sam’s favorite since he was a kid. They ate together at the tiny table, Sam playfully kicking at Dean’s shins every now and then. After dinner was cleaned up Dean flopped onto the bed next to Sam who was buried in a book. He nudged his little brother with his elbow trying to catch his attention. Sam merely toed at Dean’s ankle, not bothering to tear his eyes from the page.

Dean waited, staring at the ceiling for some time. He didn’t initiate, too afraid that if he asked Sam would only do it because it was what Dean wanted. Normally the second Dean gave any indication (such as fitting their asses together on a bed) Sam was all over it, hands popping the button on Dean’s jeans with skill that no fourteen-year-old had any right to possess. Except Sam wasn’t budging and other than the foot resting over his own Dean wouldn’t believe his brother even knew he was there. So Dean waited.

And waited

And waited

After ten minutes he finally gave up and turned on his side to face Sam. He poked at his brother’s bicep, that earned him nothing more than a kick to the shin. That was enough of a rejection for Dean and he gave a sharp jab between two of Sam’s ribs with a finger before sliding out of the bed.

He was puzzled. He looked at the book, _Christine_ nothing Sam hadn’t read at least twice before so it wasn’t that. Sam wasn’t mad at him, so it wasn’t that. Actually Sam was in a great mood, probably from spending the whole day with Nicole.

That thought stopped Dean dead in his tracks.

Sam had a girlfriend. A pretty girl who looked at his baby brother like he made the sun rise, of course she wasn’t wrong to. And now Sam wasn’t interested in Dean, in whatever it was they’d been doing for the past six years. This was not a coincidence.

Met with the sudden urge to punch something Dean did the next best thing, he pulled out the weapons duffle and methodically began cleaning them. It was only halfway through disassembling the second gun that he trusted himself enough to speak. “What’d you and Nicole do today?”

Sam looked up from his book and shrugged, “I told you I mowed their yard.”

“All day?”

“No. We went swimming afterwards and then just hung out,” Sam answered absently, already having turned his attentions to his book.

Dean felt his jaw twitch, “hung out” he repeated.

Sam sighed loudly and laid the book on his chest, “Yes Dean, we hung out. She has a kick ass tree house in her yard, well it’s technically her little brother’s but he was at t-ball practice.”

Dean nodded tightly and bit his tongue. He was not used to this feeling balling up in his gut, black and oily.

“How was work?” Sam asked completely unaware of Dean’s issues.

“Work was fine,” and Dean meant that to be it but he couldn’t leave well enough alone, “you use a condom?”

Sam’s eyes went cartoon wide and he choked a little. “What the hell Dean!” He finally got out gaping at him.

“Did. You. Use. A. Condom?” Dean repeated jamming the brush down the barrel of the gun with each word.

“Dude, we didn’t have sex! Why would you even think that?” Sam sputtered out.

What was the right way to say ‘I’m jealous and hurt because you clearly got off with someone else’ to your younger brother?

“So what were you doing up in that tree house?” He opted for instead, it was safer and didn’t reek of how fucked up their life was.

Sam’s cheeks turned crimson in seconds and he ducked his head, trying to hide behind his bangs. “We uh made out,” he said.

Dean knew there was more than that, Sam wouldn’t be that color if all they had done was made out. “And?”

“And I went down on her. Okay?” Sam all but shouted, the blush creeping down his neck. “Are you done interrogating me?”

Dean understood why he’d been born with green eyes.

“You ate her out?”

Sam nodded, chin sinking further into his chest.

“Did she return the favor?” Dean asked because he _needed_ to know the answer to this.

Sam shook his head vehemently. “She offered but then her dad came home so we couldn’t.”

The tension leaked out of Dean’s body and he turned to face the bed with a smirk. “Got cock blocked by the dad, good job. You might turn out to be a real boy after all.” Dean ducked away from the book that came sailing across the room at his head. “She like it?”

Sam looked up at him, a tiny smile digging dimples into his wine stained cheeks. “She seemed to,” He admitted standing up from the bed.

When Sam was standing next to him, close enough Dean had to tilt his head up to see him, his smiled widened a little. “Can I try something?” Sam asked softly.

“What’s up kiddo?” Dean asked and even he could hear the hesitation in his voice.

“Just let me try something,” Sam repeated and he dropped to his knees.

Dean nearly swallowed his tongue when Sam’s nimble fingers came up and opened his jeans. The rational part of him told him to push his brother away, that this was a line they weren’t meant to cross. Watching and hands were one thing, just childhood exploration, but Dean wasn’t a child. But when it came to Sam, when had Dean ever listened to reason?

So he did nothing, watching as Sam’s pulled his dick from his pants already hard from the promise of his little brother kneeling before him.

Sam looked at it for a moment even though at this point they both were well acquainted with each other’s dicks. When he finally slid the tip into his mouth Dean nearly flipped himself out of the flimsy chair. Seeing Sam’s perfect pink lips wrapped around his cockhead forced his eyes to slam shut. He wanted to watch but he just couldn’t, he was already going to come puberty quick- no need to embarrass himself even further.  

Sam explored with his tongue first laving around the base, dipping the tip into the slit at the head. Dean didn’t try to bite back his moans, Sam always responded to the encouragement. His brother got braver, sucking him into his mouth as far as he could. Dean could feel the rings of his little brother’s throat bumping against the head of his cock as he sucked up and down on it. The longer it went the less sloppy Sam got, tongue moving in tandem with his mouth flicking, licking, tracing along the shaft.

In ten minutes his little brother had more skill than a truck stop trick and Dean was delirious with it. His hands wove into Sam’s shaggy hair, not pushing or pulling just giving him a place to ground himself. He was afraid if he let go he’d float into the atmosphere and never come down.

Then Sam shoved his head down further than he had been, taking Dean to the root. He could feel his throat muscles shuttering around him, protesting at the invasion. Dean tried to tug his brother back up too afraid of hurting him even like this. Sam delivered a sharp pinch to Dean’s inner thigh in retaliation. A move that clearly said “let me do this” no words needed.

Dean came with a pitiful whine that was anything but manly, spilling down the back of Sam’s throat. Sam just kept on him sucking until he was dry, until Dean thought he would scream with how too much it was. Only then did Sam allow Dean to drag him off.

“Fuck, you trying to kill me?” He asked once the buzzing in his brain had dropped to a dull roar.

Sam smirked against his thigh, “I wanted to see if it was different.”

Dean’s dick gave a valiant twitch at the image of Sam’s skillful tongue going to work on his little girlfriend. He had the answer to his previous question. There was no way the girl hadn’t gotten the ride of her life on the tip of Sam’s tongue.

He pulled Sam up into his bare lap and pawed at the front of his shorts, there would be no cock blocking this time. Instead of his brother straining against the front of his shorts Dean found a wet patch and a spent dick. “Fuck,” Dean hissed when he realized Sam had come untouched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It is so gorgeous outside my house right now, so I couldn't help but sit out and write this morning.


End file.
